Vampire Love
by Themis Firenze
Summary: Damon conoce a su reina de la noche.Una que no es Elena. Una que puedes ser tu.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Cacería**

Harto de los murmullos y gemidos de Elena y Stefan, Damon se dirige al Grill. Está cansado de ser el hermano malo, de que Elena juegue con él -eres mi amigo, me preocupas, me atraes…pero Stefan es mi amor-

Elena tiene dentro de sí el fuego suficiente para aceptar la verdad, pero no lo hace, y él, que podría amarla hasta el infinito, que podría hacerla mucho más feliz que su hermano, se queda reprimiendo el único sentimiento fuerte que ha tenido en siglos.

Y encima se ponen a hacer el amor en la misma casa donde él está viviendo. Como si no supieran que sus sentidos de vampiro le permiten escuchar todo. Prácticamente lo expulsan de su casa con sus ronroneos amorosos.

Damon está fastidiado. Llega al Grill y comienza su habitual ronda de whiskies. Para peor, no hay nada que valga la pena cazar. Tendrá que dar un rodeo si quiere comer algo.

Entonces ella entra, tiritando de frío. Se sienta en la barra y pide un whisky.

-Vaya- piensa Damon-es de mi equipo.

Ella se voltea, lo mira directo a los ojos y le dice-Buenas noches-

Damon se ríe en su interior de la formalidad, se acomoda más cerca de ella y en dos segundos la cataloga como "comestible". Lleva chaqueta de cuero y jeans como él, sólo que la de ella es roja, como sus botas, parece un farol, se nota que no quiere pasar desapercibida. Es delgada, pero de caderas anchas, como para divertirse un rato antes de cenar. Podría cogerla por el largo pelo negro mientras le clava los colmillos en el hombro desde atrás.

-Hola linda, ¿qué haces?-le pregunta Damon. Su habitual elegancia hace que la pregunta suene con la medida justa de sensualidad y de amabilidad. Para que no se asuste, para atraerla.

-Un viaje largo. Creo que no seguiré por hoy-dice ella, mientra recibe su trago y le dedica una deslumbrante sonrisa al cantinero.

-Soy Damon-dice él, sonriendo encantador y tendiéndole la mano.

-Lilith-dice ella y junto con tomar su mano le estampa dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

A Damon le ha gustado el saludo. Le ha recordado a su Italia natal.

-¿te puedo invitar un trago?

Damon compra la botella de whisky y la invita a dejar la barra. Se la lleva a una mesa más íntima y mientras conversan de todo, el alcohol baja y ella termina dejando de sentir frío, acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Damon.

Su nombre es extraño. Lilith es la primera mujer de Adán, expulsada al infierno, madre de los demonio íncubos y súcubos, culpada de varios pecados. Es una leyenda mojigata. Nadie suele nombrar a su hija así.

Pero su propio nombre suena a maldad, a "demonio", le replica ella. No es el indicado para hacer críticas de nombres.

Son del mismo continente. Le cuenta que es de Italia; ella es española. Le gusta el sol, viaja en motocicleta, en fin, hablan de sus vidas (las historias de Damon son en gran parte mentiras y alteraciones de su realidad). Tras varias horas mirando su escote, dos botellas de whisky y mucho coqueteo, Damon percibe que ella se ha humedecido. Está lista para disfrutarla y después, bebérsela.

Salen juntos del Grill, y en una movida experta, cuando ella baja el último escalón, Damon se queda rezagado, la coge de la muñeca y la tira hacia sí, girándola, y le estampa un beso en la boca. Separa sus labios al tiempo que pone una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, atrayéndola. Hace que lo siga hasta un rincón oscuro frente al Grill y continúa besándola.

Ella se deja hacer. Se cuelga de su cuello y le responde gustosa los besos. Se mordisquean los labios, se acarician mutuamente sus lenguas y comparten el aliento, suspirando mientras se besan apasionadamente.

De pronto Damon rompe el beso, entrelaza sus manos y la mira con sus fabulosos ojos azules, en una imitación perfecta de una mirada de amor.

-Eres preciosa, me fascinas-le dice con su voz más sensual, susurrándole al oído, haciéndole creer que esto es algo que no le ocurre a menudo.

-Fue maravilloso-suspira ella, y lo mira sonrojada.

Ha caído en su trampa. Creyendo que está viviendo una aventura especial y única, no es difícil llevarla a su auto cogida de la mano, como si estuviesen enamorados y allí dedicarle sus más encantadoras miradas y sonrisas.

Ella le facilita el trabajo. Está embobada y lo invita a su habitación de hotel. Se muere por él…

_no __sabe __que __de __verdad __se __va __a __morir._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa!**

Llegan a la habitación del hotel abrazados y apenas ella abre la puerta, Damon se lanza a sus labios y continúan los besos que comenzaron en el grill. Se besan como si quisieran comerse y empiezan a acariciarse con más atrevimiento. Ella prácticamente entierra los dedos en sus glúteos y el le agarra los pechos con pasión.

Lilith está excitadísima. Qué suerte que las cosas se dieron de éste modo. Casi se desmayó cuando volteó en la barra y se encontró con ese par de zafiros frente a ella. Le costó mantener el hilo de la conversación, perdida en los detalles de su belleza masculina: Sus hermosas pupilas azules tenían un círculo más oscuro en el exterior, sus labios eran carnosos, su mandíbula perfectamente delineada, y cuando sonreía…ahh, su cara tomaba una expresión casi infantil; pero si lo hacía de lado, o si arqueaba sus cejas, era la seducción en persona y provocaba un efecto abrasador en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Y sus besos. Eran maravillosos. Suaves, tiernos, salvajes, hambrientos; él podía dar todos los tipos de besos posibles, uno más exquisito que el otro. Su aliento era delicioso, todo él expelía una fragancia que la llamaba. Deliberadamente lo había olido con disimulo varias veces a lo largo de la noche, embelesada, mareándose y deseando cada vez más aspirar su aroma desde su cuello, desde su pecho, que se veía tan bien formado.

Y tocarlo, completo, y ver qué mueca harían esos preciosos labios cuando sintiera placer. ¿Mostraría sus colmillos?, ¿cambiarían de color sus ojos azules?. Lilith había notado el anillo de Damon, y sabía perfectamente qué clase de amuleto era; sabía que estaba en los brazos de un vampiro y por eso mismo, sentía que esa noche la suerte estaba de su lado. Quería a ése vampiro desnudo en su cama, y hacer el amor con él hasta hartarse. Así que disfrutó de tocarlo y de besarlo, y le encantó comprobar que era apasionado, porque seguro que después se pondría peor, más salvaje.

De verdad, sus intenciones para con él eran sólo placenteras. Si se concentraba en eso, seguro podría morderlo sólo por jugar, sin bebérselo completo. Era tan hermoso que jamás querría humillarlo convirtiéndolo en presa.

Damon gozaba su triunfo como cazador. Tenía a la chica rendida en sus brazos y además, ella le respondía con una pasión que lo estaba haciendo disfrutar más de lo normal. Él seguía siendo el seductor, pero no se llevaba todo el trabajo.

Tras las primeras caricias confirmó su diagnóstico: comestible, totalmente comestible.

Ella le quita rápido la camisa y le recorre el torso con las manos. Su mirada le indica claramente que su cuerpo delgado, su pecho y sus abdominales marcados le han gustado. Damon sabe que es guapo, pero le encanta reafirmarlo en cada una de sus amantes.

Mientras el le besa el cuello, ella le rasguña la espalda.

Damon se deshace de la chaqueta y de su polera, y la deja con los sostenes, pero lame su escote mientras se lo desabrocha de la espalda. Sus pechos son pequeños, redondos y firmes, con pezones achocolatados.

Damon agarra sus manos y se las pone en la espalda, mientras baja por su cuerpo a besos y succiona sus pechos como sabe que a toda mujer le gusta. Los gemidos de Lilith le confirman que a ella también. Ronronea mientras Damon hace su trabajo y cuando él sube nuevamente a sus labios, lo sorprende reventando el cierre de sus jeans y acariciando su pene por encima de los boxers, sabiamente, haciendo que Damon gruña excitado.

Se deshace de ésas prendas y entonces ella vuelve a sorprenderlo, bajando a su miembro y lamiéndolo mientras le acaricia los testículos.

Damon se relaja y procura disfrutar. Si puede obtener un poco de placer extra antes de la cena, bienvenido. Ella le hace cosas deliciosas en el pene con su lengua, con sus labios, sus dientes, sus manos…esta mujer tiene experiencia, sabe cómo complacer a un hombre. Entonces la ve meter su mano en sus propios pantalones, sacarla mojada y con su propia humedad, lubricar su pene para acariciarlo de una forma que sólo había visto en el porno.

Es todo, Damon está a punto de venirse. Pero a él le gusta morderlas antes de su orgasmo, así que, pobrecita, ha acelerado la parte que no le conviene.

La levanta y la mira a los ojos, enviándole su poder mientras le dice:

-Ahora no te vas a asustar y vas a dejarme hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Qué es eso tan raro que quieres hacerme?-dice ella.

Damon se extraña. Por lo general, sus víctimas repiten su orden, no la contestan.

-No te vas a asustar-repite, y deja salir sus colmillos listo para morderla.

Pero cuando va a enterrarle los dientes, Lilith lo detiene con una fuerza sobrenatural y le dice:

-Espera, me gusta que me muerdan cuando estoy acabando.

Damon se lleva un susto de muerte. ¡Cómo no se ha dado cuenta de que es vampira!. La recorre con la vista, no lleva ningún amuleto, está seguro. Se aparta de ella furioso y le reclama.

-¡A qué estás jugando!, ¿Cómo que eres vampiro?

-Pensé que lo sabías. Si hubiésemos seguido un poco más, te habrías dado cuenta de todos modos-

Lilith dejó caer sus jeans y entonces Damon vio que llevaba una cadena de oro alrededor de la cintura, que caía a la altura de sus caderas, llena de pequeños pedacitos de lapislázuli colgando de los eslabones. Un amuleto que nunca antes había visto.

Damon estaba furibundo, la agarró del cuello y la estampó en una pared.

-Maldita-

Lilith, sin inmutarse, le dobló el mismo brazo con que la sujetaba un segundo atrás y ubicándose a su espalda lo agarró del pelo, echándole la cabeza atrás.

-Bonito, ésta es la fuerza que quiero que uses en la cama.

Damon se liberó de su agarre, tomó su ropa del suelo y, desnudo como estaba, saltó desde la ventana del cuarto. Humillado y enfurecido.

Cuando Lilith se acercó a la ventana, sólo pudo ver un cuervo remontando el vuelo, alejándose. No pudo arreglar el malentendido. Se quedó sintiendo su corazón roto, desilusionada,

_porque Damon realmente le había gustado…mucho…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Juerga.**

Al día siguiente, Damon está de un humor de perros. No le interesa Klaus, ni Katherine, ni ninguno de los fastidiosos humanos que le rodean. Y Stefan paga el precio cuando entra a su habitación a pedirle cooperación. Damon lo lanza escaleras abajo con una fuerza que deja en claro qué sucede cuando un vampiro que se sólo se alimenta de animales intenta imponerse a uno que acepta su naturaleza. Hoy nadie debe molestarlo.

No quiere siquiera coquetearle a Elena. Se pasea rabioso por su cuarto, rumiando por enésima vez sus pensamientos sobre la desconcertante mujer de anoche. Las sorpresas y los secretos no le agradan a Damon Salvatore. Tiene que saber quién es ella, qué quiere, qué pretende. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Klaus?, ¿Es un nuevo problema?, ¿Tendrá que destruirla?

Conforme pasan las horas su enojo se apacigua. Pero no su curiosidad. Necesita saber más de ella. No debió haber salido de ése cuarto anoche, ahora debe ser él quien la engañe, para poder conocer sus intenciones. Tendrá que echar mano de sus ineludibles encantos para averiguar lo que quiere saber.

Una vez que cae la noche, Damon sube a su auto y sale en su búsqueda.

Después de recorrer unas millas, siente una presencia en Mystic Falls, un pueblo cercano a Fell´s Church, en el corazón del bosque que se extiende entre ambas localidades. Su idea para ésta noche es encontrar a la vampira, y tal vez éste sea su rastro.

Estaciona en el camino oscuro y se adentra entre los árboles.

Encuentra un galpón mal tenido en medio de la arboleda, lo bastante lejos del camino como para no ser visto desde allí. En el lugar hay algunos vehículos, camionetas viejas y autos de lujo mezclados en un raro collage; varias jaulas, bozales y ganzúas. En ése lugar se hacen peleas de perros.

Salta a la parte alta del galpón y espía por una ventana.

Lilith; vestida con un teatral vestido negro ribeteado de rojo y unos tacones también rojos, con el pelo tomado en una coleta y llevando unos grandes aros de oro, y pulseras del mismo metal en los brazos; está sentada en un sillón alto, rodeada de perros y cadáveres ensangrentados a sus pies, observando como dos humanos, dentro de un pozo cuadrado, luchan intentando matarse.

Sostiene un copón lleno de sangre, del que bebe mientras se desarrolla el espectáculo.

Otro grupo de humanos están apiñados en un rincón, mirando alelados a la nada. La miseria humana hecha entretenimiento.

Damon se da cuenta que es ella quien ha provocado esto. Ella quien maneja a los humanos como marionetas obligándolos a luchar. Ella quien mantiene inmóviles a los otros, esperando su turno para divertirla. Ella, sádica, goza viéndolos destrozarse mientras le acaricia la cabeza a un enorme mastín.

Entusiasta, Damon se deja caer de su escondite y la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, lleno de la aristocracia tan natural en él

-Veo que tienes una pequeña fiesta, ¿te molestaría si me uno?

-¡Damon!, claro que no, acércate.

Él se acomoda a su lado en el sillón, le toma una mano y deposita un beso en el dorso de esta, como el caballero renacentista que en realidad es.

Lilith sonríe vanidosamente. Dirige su vista a uno de los hombres del grupo inmóvil, que se acerca como un zombie; ella le acaricia la cara como a un niño y de pronto, con un certero movimiento, le abre una profunda herida en el cuello y acerca el copón para recoger la sangre que fluye copiosa de su arteria rota. Luego, por pura diversión, le arranca la cabeza de cuajo y la arroja lejos, dejando que el cuerpo caiga a sus pies.

Con una calma pasmosa, como si lo que acaba de hacer fuese lo más normal del mundo, le tiende sonriente el copón a Damon, lleno de sangre tibia.

-Eres bienvenido.

Damon se siente animado. No es por mera coincidencia que su tierno hermanito lo llama malvado. El tiempo que ha pasado atrapado entre humanos con ínfulas heroicas no le han hecho olvidar los antiguos instintos, los placeres simples de un verdadero vampiro, y parece que esta será una noche muy divertida.

-¿Es necesaria tanta teatralidad?-pregunta con el azul de sus ojos especialmente intenso y los labios enrojecidos de sangre.

-Por supuesto, si no, no tiene gracia- responde ella.

Se permite un dejo de admiración, el morboso placer que ella siente llena el ambiente de jolgorio…para un vampiro, claro. Porque los humanos no sienten nada hasta que los meten al pozo, en parejas, y les conceden unos minutos para ser concientes del horror, antes de manipular sus cuerpos y obligarlos a pelear casi hasta morir…casi…porque son ellos quienes les dan final, bebiendo su sangre y dejando el cadáver tirado en el suelo.

Así pasan la noche, muertos de risa, apostando a quién de los humanos ganará en cada pelea. Lo que en el fondo sólo significa quién tendrá las heridas menos graves, porque todos mueren al final y ellos brindan con sangre y con el licor que los mismos humanos tenían guardado en el galpón.

Pasadas unas horas, están tan entusiasmados que se juran amistad eterna. Son hermanos de alma. Empiezan a darse besitos de amigos. Besos fugaces. No se tocan más que eso, pero cualquier cosa, un grito, una herida en el cuerpo de sus improvisados gladiadores es celebrada juntando sus labios. Cualquier excusa es válida para besarse desinteresadamente.

Después, para darle sabor a las apuestas, deciden sumar "la verdad". Y quien pierde la apuesta debe, junto con un beso por supuesto, contar algo.

Alardean de sus múltiples hazañas. Y así es como él se entera de sus causas perdidas. De las hordas de toreros vanidosos que torturó llenándolos de plumillas antes de comérselos. De los cazadores cuyos restos dio a los osos polares. De los pescadores de tiburón mutilados, arrojados al mar sin sus bolas y con la mayor parte de su sangre drenada. Múltiples viajes de diversión. Es tan justiciera como los fastidiosos amigos de Stefan; pero su justicia está torcida y por siglos la ha administrado a su antojo, eligiendo como presa a quienes cree que merecen un castigo. Una sádica inquisidora con ilimitada creatividad para preparar la cena. Al contrario de su hermanito Stefan, jamás se ha comido un animal, y se siente orgullosa por ello.

Ella a su vez se entera de las andanzas de Damon, de la lista enorme de doncellas seducidas, de cómo las fantasías eróticas le han proveído de alimento durante todos sus años de vampiro. El seductor asesino, el amante más pródigo pero más caro del mundo.

Lilith decide tomar partido por él. Asegura que su hermano le envidia y que por eso le hace tantos reproches. Afirma solemnemente que Damon no es malo, pues lo único que ha hecho es repartir placer en un mundo que es tan aburrido. Que se tenga que pagar con la vida es otra historia. ¿Cómo podrían quejarse las que murieron en medio de El Orgasmo de su existencia? Es cierto que a algunas, menos afortunadas, les rompió el cuello antes de llevarlas al clímax, pero un par de besos es suficiente pago por toda la sangre que ha tomado. Y si algún hombre ha muerto en el proceso, bueno, es su culpa, por meterse en el camino de un dios.

Entre broma y broma se están coqueteando. Él se magnifica ante ella, admirado por su refinada crueldad. Ella todo lo aplaude y justifica, diciéndole, soterradamente, que quisiera probar qué tanto puede hacer sentir a una mujer antes de matarla. A él no le interesa el por qué de sus exóticos juegos, quiere saber con qué método lo apresaría, si lo tuviera a su merced.

Para cuando se acaban los humanos, están ebrios de sangre y alcohol, y suben al techo del galpón a seguir la juerga bajo las estrellas, hasta terminar también las botellas de licor. Bailan una música inexistente y siguen con los besitos fraternos y, para reemplazar la sangre que se ha terminado, deciden permitirse unas mordidas.

Damon coge delicadamente su muñeca y le clava los colmillos. Están tan ebrios que no pueden evitar que su sangre hable.

Así es como Damon la ve en mitad de la foresta, medio desnuda, y sabe que su verdadero nombre no es Lilith, pero que ya no recuerda cuál era. Ve a Diego, el conquistador de ojos grises y armadura plateada, el atormentado vampiro católico que encontró en ella su salvación y su perdición, que la transformó en una noche de lujuria y se la llevó a su viejo mundo, que le dio su nombre, su nación y su alma, para adorarla hasta el día fatídico en que un demonio llamado Klaus lo descuartizó frente a sus ojos. Ve que es una sobreviviente, que ha encontrado cómo permanecer, sola, por años y años, mutando y adaptándose a los cambios del tiempo.

Es su turno, y Damon le ofrece su antebrazo. Su sangre le cuenta de su madre, muerta en el parto de Stefan y de su promesa de cuidarlo por siempre, que lo mantiene atado hasta hoy, y de su padre, de sus eternos sermones. Lo ve, antes de ser convertido en vampiro, llorando de rabia, celos y amor, porque Katherine juega a los enamorados con Stefan, después de haberse saciado con él. Le cuenta del odio enraizado en su alma y de cómo ha atravesado los tiempos solo, orgullosamente distinto de los seres mundanos, como el aristócrata que es. Y le confiesa que, después de haber pensado que había perdido el corazón, se dio cuenta de que aún lo conservaba, cuando Elena se lo desgarró de nuevo al preferir a Stefan, el elegido, otra vez, ese hermano que quiere matar, pero que debe cuidar para cumplir su promesa, porque ante todo, es un hombre de palabra.

Para cuando se acaba el alcohol de verdad son hermanos de alma. Se han contado todos sus secretos, con palabras o con sangre, han compartido su oscuridad y sobre todo, su soledad.

Prometen citarse para cazar juntos y pensar una forma de matar a Klaus, que coincidentemente es una espina en la vida de ambos.

Cuando empieza a amanecer están unidos por un lazo de lealtad, y se despiden dándose el último beso de amigos.

_Un beso sólo de amigos…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: Amigos**

Últimamente Damon se ha convertido en un verdadero problema.

Parece haber perdido todo interés en la protección de Elena, en Katherine, o en la destrucción de Klaus. Se reúne con el grupo de humanos, pero no presta atención a nada y aunque esté presente su cabeza está en otra parte. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con un vaso en la mano, de alcohol o de sangre; y eso que es poco tiempo, porque desaparece apenas se oculta el sol, y luego duerme hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Está más exasperante que nunca…y más hermoso. Su piel parece que brillara y sus ojos son más cautivadores que nunca. Además del hecho de que su libido parece haberse desbordado y coquetea descaradamente con Elena, Bonnie, Caroline o quien se le cruce por delante. Frente a Stefan o cualquier otro.

Y eso sin contar las alarmantes noticias. Una serie de asesinatos y extraños accidentes ha surgido súbitamente en Fell´s Church y sus alrededores. Stefan está de los nervios, pues no es difícil darse cuenta que Damon tiene algo que ver con ello.

Y no se equivoca. Damon se lo ha pasado de maravilla con su nueva amiga.

Salen regularmente juntos, a cazar, divirtiéndose con pequeñas masacres y juegos de roles.

Han sido los esposos accidentados en la carretera…y se han comido a los que intentaron violar a la pobre esposa.

Han sido los universitarios lujuriosos…y se han bebido a los borrachines de la facultad.

Y también lo han hecho al modo de Damon, visitando bares para seducir incautos que terminan siendo su alimento. Y han jugado en los night clubs, con Lilith de stripper y Damon como el cliente preferido de la noche.

Todo condimentado con sus infaltables besos amistosos.

Para Lilith es un placer estar con él. Como aficionada a la tortura que es, disfruta del dolor que le provoca tenerlo tan cerca, verlo actuar y hacer como que no siente por él nada más que una afinidad de cazador. Cada vez que lo besa siente que se va a morir de nuevo, pero sigue adelante con el juego. Se está volviendo adicta, no a la caza ni a la sangre ni a la actuación, sino a Damon.

Él, por su parte, está respirando aire fresco. Con Lilith se siente libre. Entra en un mundo paralelo, sin recuerdos ni presentes dolorosos. Un mundo divertido, y, aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, lleno de un complicado sentimiento. La besa a cada rato, porque quiere sentir su afecto, que se supone es sólo de amigos, pero cada vez la necesita más. En su presencia Elena se transforma poco a poco en un eco, casi un recuerdo que aún le escoce en el corazón, pero que ya no sangra.

Por eso, el día que Elena le espera en su habitación para recriminarle, las cosas parten en su curso normal, pero terminan de manera inesperada. Elena, sentada en la cama de Damon, ha venido a poner un punto final a su comportamiento irresponsable. Sabe que confunde su corazón, y espera poder usarlo a su favor para que siga ayudándoles. Damon podrá ser complicado, pero es el aliado más poderoso que tiene. Cuando él entra en el dormitorio, se levanta con su mejor cara de reproche.

-Vaya, Elena, veo que por fin has decidido rendirte a tu corazón- le dice Damon, acercándosele seductor.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Tengo que hablar contigo, aunque no quiero-

-Pues tú te lo pierdes. Después no te quejes si sueñas conmigo. Será por quedarte con las ganas.

Elena resopla, no es para confesar amor que le ha estado esperando.

- Debes detenerte. Stefan está preocupado. Si siguen las muertes vas a llamar la atención sobre ustedes.

-Me da igual, yo puedo desaparecer cuando lo decida. Stefan no me interesa. Tú puedes venir conmigo si quieres, digo, para que no te suicides por la pena.

-Es imposible razonar contigo- dice Elena, rindiéndose y abandonando la habitación.

Damon, con su velocidad vampírica, se interpone entre ella y la puerta y le susurra, con una voz capaz de derretir un iceberg:

-Sabes que no es "razonar" lo que deseas hacer conmigo…

Elena le lanza una bofetada que no alcanza su objetivo, porque Damon le detiene la mano antes de que golpee su mejilla. Su cara ha cambiado, se acabaron los juegos, la amabilidad y el coqueteo.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo-le dice con una voz que ésta vez no es amorosa, sino que enfatiza de forma espeluznante que es un vampiro-Algunas cosas han cambiado por aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Elena siente miedo y la inundan las ganas de llorar. Se libera de Damon y huye en busca de Stefan y su consuelo.

Damon se queda unos segundos de pie en su habitación, confundido con su propia reacción. Cuando Elena ha intentado golpearlo no se ha sentido dócil, ha sentido verdadero enojo. ¿Desde cuándo él puede enojarse con Elena?

Es una malagradecida. Por mucho que su hermano la ame, es su fuerza la que la ha mantenido con vida, ¿y qué ha ganado?, un jueguito de amigos que se gustan. ¿Cómo es posible que su plan inicial de hacer sufrir a Stefan, haya terminado con él convertido en guardaespaldas de Elena, carne de cañón para todos sus estúpidos planes?

Se engaña a sí mismo deduciendo que es la sangre, el haber retomado contacto con sus hábitos de vampiro lo que lo hace sentirse alejado de Elena. Pero en el fondo de su mente, ahí donde apenas se atreve a mirar, sabe que lo que ocurre es que está perdiendo el interés en ella, y que es por Lilith, porque la vampira le hace sentir algo que le gusta y que no lo lastima.

Lilith viene a su mente. Sus labios sangrientos uniéndose a los suyos. Su risa cantarina, felicitándolo por ser tan hábil para cazar. Su cuerpo, sentada junto a él mirando la luna. Sus ideas locas, sus ojos feroces…la estudiada mueca cuando deja brotar sus colmillos.

Entre Elena y Lilith hay muchas diferencias. Si los cabellos de Elena son hebras de sol, los de Lilith están hechos de noche y de muerte. Si Elena es dulce calidez, Lilith es fuego destructor. Una toca su corazón allí donde aún reside algo de humanidad; la otra se lo arrancaría, para que el vampiro tome el control absoluto…

Damon puede ser orgulloso, pero no es tonto, y es evidente que esto que los une y los hace buscar estar juntos lo más pronto posible, no es amistad.

Puede que no hayan vuelto a besarse y tocarse como el primer día, como cuando se conocieron en el Grill, pero ¿amistad desinteresada?…una mierda. Recuerda la noche del Night Club. El cuerpo de Lilith ondulando en el caño, al ritmo de "She", de Suede…

_She…_

_She walking like a killer_

_She…_

_Another night, another pillow…_

Fue un poco difícil convencerla de ése plan, pero la idea de comerse unos cuantos maridos infieles la decidió. A partir de ahí, ella fue la stripper y él fue el más mimado de la noche. Las chicas hacían cola por bailar desnudas en sus piernas.

Encima de eso se llevaron un montón de dinero, bebieron litros de sangre y acabaron con el bar completo, lo que no fue tarea fácil y les produjo un par de borrones en la memoria.

Despertaron abrazados en la oficina del dueño, con él muerto en su silla, cuando el sol comenzó a molestarles en la cara. Quemaron todo rápidamente y huyeron…pero ése abrazo quedó flotando entre ellos como algo inconcluso.

Ése fue el día en que las cosas se torcieron.

Pero cuando todo cambió fue en su última noche de caza, cuando la víbora de coral vino a visitarlo,

_Cuando confirmó que no era amistad lo que los unía…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Juegos**

Damon estaba durmiendo cuando sintió su presencia

-Damon, despierta-

Abrió los ojos y la vio. Sobre su cama, encima de él, a centímetros de su cara.

En ése momento Stefan abrió la puerta y Lilith desapareció.

-Hay una presencia en la casa- informó

Damon mantuvo la cara de póker, y habló a su hermano con fastidio mientas sentía algo helado deslizarse entre sus piernas.

-Tan exagerado. Seguro tus inútiles sentidos han captado un búho.

-No, es un vampiro. Me preocupa Elena. Hay que revisar la casa-

Entornando los ojos Damon salió de su cama antes de que su hermano entrara en la habitación, lo empujó afuera y cuando se volvió, mientras cerraba la puerta, vio una víbora de coral (de anillos negros, blancos y rojos) enroscándose entre sus sábanas .

Mientras discutía con Stefan afuera de su cuarto, el poder de Lilith se apagó, así que pudo convencerlo de que no había peligro alguno esa noche.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, ya no había víbora, sólo Lilith sentada en su cama.

-Mala chica, Stefan te ha sentido.

-Lo siento, me he emocionado. Tengo una invitación que no podrás resistir. Vístete.

Salieron en dirección al bosque, tomados de la mano.

Unos chicos acampaban en el bosque, para jugar a ser satánicos. El alcohol y las drogas los ayudaron en su intento de misa negra.

Han torturado, despellejado y mutilado a unos gatos, con Lilith hambrienta cerca…mala combinación.

Han traído a unas chicas, jóvenes y tontas, para la orgía de rigor, con Damon hambriento cerca…mala idea.

Desde la copa de un abeto, los vampiros los observan. Los chicos serán para ella y las chicas para él.

Lilith se amarra el cabello en la nuca y se despoja de su ropa; trae un vestuario especial, porque hoy representará el papel del perfecto sacrificio. Cuando Damon la ve saltar al suelo, desnuda, llevando sólo brazaletes, collares y tobilleras negras, algo dentro de él se estremece.

Los chicos se acercan a ella con malicia en los ojos. Damon no puede culparlos por ello; su amiga se ve absolutamente deliciosa. Tan frágil, tan indefensa en su desnudez, que nadie pensaría que es una voraz depredadora. Él mismo siente ganas de arrebatársela a los chicos, que la tocan lujuriosos, y hacerla suya…pero son sólo amigos, se repite, y además él sabe que lo que espera a los chicos no es precisamente agradable.

Mientras las manos de sus futuras víctimas rodean su cuerpo, Lilith lo mira a los ojos. Es su turno.

Damon aparece tras las chicas, a quienes sonríe encantador, y ellas se embelesan inmediatamente con él. Se las lleva a un lugar más apartado, donde las seduce y las posee a ambas, en un excitante trío, teniendo como música de fondo los gritos de dolor de los chicos…Lilith se ha aburrido de actuar, piensa riendo para sus adentros, mientras penetra a una de las chicas y le besa los pechos a la otra.

Por alguna extraña razón, nunca ha poseído a ninguna de sus víctimas frente a Lilith. Han compartido la sangre y lo ha visto seducirlas, pero jamás penetrarlas.

A estas chicas ya les ha sacado el jugo, en lo que a sexo se refiere, y tiene ganas de comérselas, así que las lleva de vuelta donde está Lilith, porque también tiene curiosidad por saber qué ha hecho con sus presas.

Los chicos cuelgan, sin piel, de las ramas de un abeto. Lilith, vestida de nuevo, lame la sangre de sus músculos temblorosos.

Damon suelta una carcajada, mientras sus hipnotizadas presas lo tocan amorosamente.

-Eres increíble. Se te ocurre cada cosa-

-Tú no los has hecho nada mal. Los gritos de tus chicas competían en volumen con los de éstos-

-¿Quieres un poco de ellas?-

-Paso, son todas tuyas-

Damon empieza a morderlas y a beber su sangre de a poco, saboreándola, mientras las chicas continúan tocándolo y besándolo, ajenas a su propia muerte.

Pero mientras está de lleno en su papel de amante mortal, siente de nuevo el poder de Lilith, que había estado apagado desde que salieron de la casa Salvatore. Cuando voltea a verla, sus ojos están clavados en él, mirándolo con un sentimiento indescifrable, pero ardiente, desvistiéndolo con la mirada.

Vanidoso como es, hace que una de las chicas lo desnude parcialmente. Va a permitirle ver un poco de su cuerpo a su amiga.

Prosigue devorando a sus presas sensualmente, mientras exhibe su torso desnudo ante Lilith, sintiendo cómo ella lo recorre con la mirada mientras, sentada en una roca, masca el corazón de uno de los infortunados chicos como si fuera una manzana. Sabe que es en su piel donde ella está deseando clavar los dientes.

Decide hacerla sufrir un poco más y deja que una de las chicas baje sus pantalones, para mostrarle su bien formado trasero. En ese momento, cuando está tomando la última gota de sangre de la última chica, el poder de Lilith desaparece. Se extraña y suelta a su presa. De todos modos, él ya ha terminado de comer, así que puede volver a prestarle atención a su amiga.

Ella está lívida, tensa, mientras Damon reacomoda su ropa.

-Es hora de irnos- dice, y sale disparada a través del bosque.

Damon está con el orgullo a mil. Puede intentar ocultarlo, pero él conoce a las mujeres, humanas o vampiras, mejor que nadie: Su amiga se ha desbordado de deseo viéndolo comer. Mientras corre tras ella en el bosque, no puede sentir su poder, que ha ocultado hábilmente, pero puede oler su excitación. Ha huido porque se ha mojado por él.

Cuando la alcanza, ella pretende irse.

-¿Y mi beso de despedida?- le dice Damon y, cuando Lilith se acerca, la toma de la nuca y la besa ferozmente, abriéndole la boca y metiéndole la lengua dentro, llenándola de su aliento, su saliva y su turbación. Por un momento siente que ella se desvanece y…siente ganas de derrumbarse él también.

Pero entonces desaparece rauda, sin siquiera decir adiós. Y así es como Damon confirma que no es amistad lo que hay entre ellos.

Después de eso, han pasado cuatro noches sin verse.

En ése momento sólo atinó a sonreír, regodeándose de su atractivo. Pero ahora, mientras recuerda esa noche loca, se da cuenta de que no pueden seguir así.

Al menos podrían ser amigos con beneficios, piensa. Después de todo, si agregaran sexo a sus noches de caza, podría ser aún mejor de lo que es.

El problema es que la idea de tener sexo con Lilith no le satisface…por completo…podrían ser una forma de empezar, pero quién sabe cómo podrá terminar todo.

Para cuando Damon se mete en su cama, tiene la cabeza llena de recuerdos y pensamientos sobre su amiga. Sin darse cuenta, Elena ha salido, al menos por un momento, de su cabeza…

_Mientras el sueño lo lleva hasta la verdad…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Lilith**

Depeche Mode suena en el notebook. "Strangelove" musicaliza sus pensamientos.

Ella, tan adaptable, tan autosuficiente, destrozada por algo que ni siquiera ha sido. Bueno…tampoco es nada: Él estuvo en sus brazos, en su boca, en sus manos, pero no llegaron hasta donde quería llegar.

Tal vez es ése algo inacabado lo que la tortura.

¡Pero aún así es imperdonable!Perder el control de ésa forma frente a él. ¿Por qué no se pone a llorar la próxima vez?...y para rematar puede pedirle que la salve, como ésa estúpida humana.

…_Strangelove_

_Will you give it to me_

_Will you take the pain_

_I will give to you_

_Again and again_

_And will you return it…_

Lo ha pasado muy bien con él.

Pese a que su primer encuentro no terminó como debería, a partir de entonces ha estado genial. Él es malicioso y sexual, pero sobre todo, malvado. Es un cazador. Carece de conciencia, de culpa y de sentido del deber…siempre y cuando no se trate de la idiota de Elena.

En realidad ése es su mayor problema. Si no fuera por ésa idea estúpida de ocuparse de Elena podrían ser compañeros y dedicar la eternidad a divertirse y hacer el amor…

_I feel you_

_Your sun is shine_

_I feel you_

_Whitin my mind_

_You take me there_

_You take me where_

_The Kingdom comes_

_You take me to_

_And lead me through_

_Babylon_

Eso es lo peor de todo. No puede pensar en él sin pensar en sexo. No puede dejar de pensar en él en todo momento.

Damon se ha convertido en una verdadera obsesión. Sueña con él, piensa en él; su vida se ha transformado en esperar el momento de cazar con él y entonces, esperar por sus besos fugaces. Se siente como si se fuera a morir de sed y le diesen el agua a gotas. Es una tortura, pero sería peor no tener nada.

Es que es tan hermoso…

Si su corazón latiera, se paralizaría cada vez que lo ve reír. Su risa le da cierto aire infantil a su rostro. Sus dientes son perfectos. Las arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos hacen que parezcan aún más brillantes.

Suena "Enjoy the silence", y recuerda. Ella siempre ha estado tentada por él, pero sabe con exactitud cuándo las cosas empezaron a enredarse. Fue la noche del night club, cuando tenía ganas de despedazar a las chicas que bailaban sobre él, pero más exactamente fue cuando, con la excusa de mantener las apariencias, ella le bailó y él le recorrió los muslos y los glúteos con las manos, esparciendo fuego en su piel. Después lo vio bailar ésa canción, frente a las chicas que aplaudían excitadas…era el colmo, hasta para bailar era perfecto, la mezcla exacta entre elegancia y sensualidad.

…_all I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here, in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm…_

Desde ése día sus fantasías con él se hicieron recurrentes.

Pero cuando las cosas realmente se salieron de control fue la noche en que entró en la casa Salvatore.

Ocultar sus poderes es algo que domina hace mucho tiempo. Esa noche espió a Elena y a Stefan. Se paseó por la casa como si fuese su hogar, silenciosa como un ánima.

Stefan también es guapo, hay que reconocerlo, tiene unas facciones preciosas y un hermoso cuerpo, pero carece de ése "algo" que tiene su hermano. Y Damon está perdiendo su tiempo si espera que Elena le deje por él, porque cuando la vio durmiendo abrazada a él, fue evidente que ellos jamás se separarán, pese a que estar juntos es una soberana estupidez.

No reflexionó mucho sobre Elena, porque en cuanto recordó lo que había visto el día que tomó de la sangre de Damon, sintió ganas de matarla, destrozarla y darle los pedazos a Damon envueltos en papel de regalo. Ella es el gran problema. Podría matarla fácilmente, pero eso lo pondría furioso, y no quiere perderlo por ningún motivo. Da gracias, maldita zorra, él te mantiene viva…de nuevo.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero luego llegó a la habitación que buscaba…

…Y se encontró con el espectáculo que es Damon cuando duerme…

Se veía hermoso, pero con una belleza distinta, menos agresiva y menos sexual, más dulce, como si fingiera ser indefenso para luego volver a ser el irresistible seductor.

Damon dormía entre sábanas negras, con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de pijama también negros. Un íncubo, un ángel, un dios.

Cuando lo vio sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, de rezar, de morirse ahí mismo, todo junto.

Su rostro dormido era una oda gloriosa al amor. Los labios tienen la carnosidad exacta para, cuando están relajados, parecer a punto de dar un beso. La nariz dulce y orgullosa, esculpida para complementar perfectamente la obra maestra que son sus facciones. Las expresivas cejas, extrañamente quietas y relajadas, resguardando junto con las tupidas pestañas, los invaluables zafiros de sus pupilas. La mandíbula perfecta, dibujando su cuello de una forma que invita a tocarlo con los labios.

Y después, su maravilloso cuerpo. El pantalón delineando suavemente a la bestia dormida. El pecho, aún estando tan indefenso, sigue siendo poderoso y duro; una invitación a apoyar la cabeza en él y dormirse aspirando el aroma de su piel. Los hombros redondos, los brazos fuertes, listos para encerrar a una mujer y robarle el alma.

Era insoportable. No pudo evitar que la emoción la desbordara y su poder se manifestara potente. Verle dormir, verle respirar, hizo temblar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando supo que necesitaba ser suya…desesperadamente.

Pudo controlarse para ocultar su poder cuando apareció Stefan, pero al tomar su forma de serpiente y deslizarse entre sus piernas, sintió que quería morderlo, pero se controló.

Fue capaz de fingir durante la cacería, y sus víctimas le proporcionaron cierta distracción…hasta que a él se le ocurrió descubrirle su cuerpo. La línea de su espalda, un triángulo invertido con los músculos exactos marcados en la forma precisa. Fuerza y relajo combinados en un cuerpo que sólo puedes desear tocar. ¿Qué no sabe que sueña con él?, ¿Qué no sabe que ella, una cazadora, envidia a las presas, a quienes seduce, toca y besa? Mientras mordía el corazón de quién sabe qué desgraciado, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, porque su propio corazón estaba indefenso en las manos de él. Por eso sintió pavor cuando supo que él había notado su deseo. Ella, inmortal, invulnerable a todo, era débil e indefensa si él decidía despreciarla. No pudo resistir su beso sin quebrarse.

Y no ha podido verle a la cara durante cuatro días, lo que no significa que no esté atrapada en él. Ahora mismo piensa en él, bebiéndose una bolsa de sangre que él le regaló, mientras una laguna se forma entre sus piernas.

Se tira en su cama y lleva sus manos a sus labios, a sus pechos, a su vagina, pensando en Damon, soñando con Damon…

_...su amado Damon…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Conectados.**

…Un extraño sueño se apoderó de la mente de Damon. Pero más que de su mente, de todos sus sentidos.

Lilith, delgada y magnífica, los cabellos negros apenas sujetos, cayéndole por la espalda; los senos firmes cubiertos por la delgada tela casi transparente de su vestido, que dejaba a la vista la cadena de oro en su cintura, con las pequeñas gotas de lapizlázuli colgando de los eslabones y más abajo…sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, parada en una pose altanera y poderosa, con su vagina sin cubrir, como retando a la noche, a ver si alguna criatura osaba penetrar o tan sólo tocar a esa voraz reina.

Ambos están parados al borde de un acantilado y Lilith, ardiente, lo coge de la mano y le sonríe. Y Damon, el ser más peligroso y oscuro, acepta el desafío y la mira con sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria, sonriéndole de medio lado –"serás mía"-le envía usando su poder. La mirada de Lilith se quiebra en un escalofrío y le dedica una servil reverencia. Damon levanta su barbilla y se agacha hacia sus labios.

Y mientras la besa, salta con ella al abismo. Lilith, vampira como él, no teme, rompe con sus uñas la espalda de su camisa. Damon cae suave y silencioso, como un felino, sobre arena, con Lilith en sus brazos y pegada a su boca. Sin delicadeza la tumba en la arena y de un zarpazo deja su vestido hecho jirones. Abre su bragueta y, violento, la penetra de una certera estocada y la observa complacido retorcerse entre sus brazos.

-No por favor, mi señor- dice afligida.

Pero Damon sigue moviéndose frenético dentro de ella, estrecha y resbaladiza y entonces ella sonríe mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos oscuros relampaguean.

Lo siguiente es un torbellino de pasión. Damon la ve, y la siente, en mil posiciones diferentes, y lleno de placer la penetra sin parar, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sin darse cuenta está moviéndose a velocidad vampírica.

De pronto ella está sobre él. Está excitado hasta el punto en que su pene le duele, junto con sus encías, donde sus colmillos brotan, sensibles y ansiosos. Abre los ojos y ve sus pechos cerca de su cara y, hambriento, le muerde un pezón, del que empieza a brotar sangre. Lilith, no lo detiene, ríe y lo toma por la nuca, ofreciéndole su sangre. Damon la toma de la espalda para acercarla y empieza a succionar la sangre directo de su pezón herido; entonces las paredes de Lilith aprietan rítmicamente su pene y Damon se derrama dentro de ella.

Lejos, en su cuarto, la verdadera Lilith se detiene. Ha estado acariciándose con la mente llena de fantasías donde se pierde en unos ojos azules. Pero mientras acariciaba su clítoris, a punto de llegar al clímax, un olor ha llegado hasta ella y se interrumpe.

Es el aroma de Él. No podría olvidarlo ni confundirlo, porque le encantó desde la primera vez que lo percibió. Es el olor de Damon, pero distinto de cómo emana de su cuerpo normalmente. Es más concentrado, más…picante…es su semen, está segura.

Lilith, alterada, se sienta en la cama y se concentra, huele el aire, rastreando el olor de Damon, intentando percibir si está mezclado con otra esencia. Se tranquiliza al comprobar que no. Si Damon ha eyaculado, de lo cual está segura, lo ha hecho solo. La ola de celos que acaba de experimentar la perturba, pero rápidamente vienen a su mente imágenes de Damon tocándose y su entrepierna vibra ligeramente. Lo imagina con cara de placer, imagina sus ojos azules dilatados en la mitad de un orgasmo y entonces se tumba y prosigue con su tarea, aspirando desde el aire de la noche el aroma de su precioso vampiro, imaginando que proviene directamente de él, que está en su cama, que son sus manos las que la tocan deliciosamente, que si abre los ojos verá sobre ella el azul zafiro…

-aahhh, Damon-suspira cuando alcanza el orgasmo

Damon despierta agitado y sudoroso. Ha mojado sus sábanas como un adolescente. Apenas empieza a enfurecerse consigo mismo cuando repara en que hay algo distinto en el aire. Un aroma a mujer, a deseo. Damon, que le ha dado placer a tantas mujeres antes de convertirlas en su cena, conoce bien el olor de su excitación, de los fluidos que todas, doncellas pudorosas, chicas de escuela, mujeres audaces o rameras atrevidas, no pueden contener cuando están junto a él.

Este aroma él lo conoce, cierra los ojos y envía oleadas de poder, rastreando, y es entonces que una voz llega a sus oídos, a un volumen imperceptible para un humano:

-aahhh, Damon-

Es Lilith. Una llamarada se enciende en el pecho de Damon cuando comprende lo que ocurre. Como depredador que es, sus sentidos se alertan al máximo, listos para la caza y toman el control por completo. Esa hembra es suya. Damon se pone un jeans y una camisa cualquiera, y salta a la noche guiado por sus instintos más primitivos, presto a responder el llamado más antiguo del universo.

Apenas se han detenido las deliciosas contracciones, y Lilith percibe el poder de Damon rodeándola. Él lo sabe, igual como ella antes lo supo. Ha llegado el momento.

Conciente de que está acercándose, sus pezones se endurecen, su clítoris se hincha nuevamente y sus colmillos brotan, preparándola para recibir al que por naturaleza ha de poseerla.

Lilith se levanta a acicalarse para Damon, para su precioso Damon.

Esta noche ella le mostrará que no debe perder el tiempo con humanas prendadas de vampiros pusilánimes.

_Esta noche sus poderes mezclados, sus placeres mezclados harán que el bosque entero y toda la ciudad entren en estado de celo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Poderes**

Damon entra a la habitación en un estado animal. Percibe en todo el ambiente la expectación y el anhelo de ella.

Descalzo, vestido con sus jeans oscuros y la camisa negra abierta en el pecho, avanza con andares felinos, sensual y mortífero, hacia las sombras donde ella le espera. Viene con los ojos dilatados, los colmillos listos y los músculos tensos, preparado para devorarla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Lilith lo observa acercarse, magnífico, y si su corazón no estuviese muerto habría jurado que había dado un vuelco ante ese monumento que se aproximaba. Observa sus ojos azules desbordando deseo, sus labios entreabiertos, los filosos colmillos; su pecho poderoso esculpido perfectamente, los jeans al borde de su cadera, a punto de mostrarle eso que se muere por ver. Admira su postura de cazador y casi siente ganas de ser una presa. Pero por sobre todo, la estremece su ineludible poder.

Cuando lo tiene frente a ella, cuando aspira su aroma tan cerca, siente que su cuerpo se derrite, y lo mira a los ojos queriendo decirle todo.

Lilith lo espera, vestida de corto satén rojo, con los pies desnudos y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros. La barbilla levantada en una pose gallarda y orgullosa. Pero su labio tiembla y entonces él sabe que ha causado efecto.

Al llegar frente a ella Damon se lleva una sorpresa. Lo que hay en los ojos de Lilith, lo que su poder le comunica a su mente, no es sólo lujuria, es AMOR.

Sin decirle nada, ella le hace saber que ya no importan Katherine ni Elena.

Esta vez él es el elegido, él es su elegido, y si acepta, ella le entregará su corazón, su eternidad, su cuerpo, su poder, todo lo que él le pida.

Jamás había percibido algo tan poderoso, tan cálido, tan dulce y a la vez tan peligroso. Ella está enamorada y lo que siente es fuego, un fuego que provoca que algo se quiebre en su pecho y que dolor, esperanza, orgullo, ternura, deseo, todo se mezcle y produzca un sentimiento que Damon ya creía imposible. Desvanece sus últimas barreras y deja que su poder se entrelace con el de ella. Está derrotado, tiene que reconocer que lo que siente también es amor. No el desgarro insoportable que siente por Katherine, ni la obsesión que siente por Elena; esto es amor puro, simple y primitivo. Su lenguaje de vampiros es más fuerte, más honesto y estremecedor que cualquier palabra que pudiesen pronunciar, y ahora que se han confesado todo, ya no pueden mentirse.

Conmovido por la crudeza de sus sentimientos, Damon se suaviza, toma su rostro con ambas manos y la besa suavemente.

Apenas se rozan los labios sus poderes se desatan furibundos. Ellos están diciéndose que se aman. La temperatura del aire sube en todo Fell´s Church y ráfagas de aire tibio levantan la hojarasca y crean remolinos en las calles. El cielo se despeja y la luna brilla en todo su esplendor, iluminando a los amantes que se miran a los ojos y aspiran embelesados uno el aroma del otro, encendiendo una pasión legendaria, de la que sólo son capaces seres como ellos. Se besan nuevamente, jugando con sus lenguas y soltando su abrazo, para dejar que las manos empiecen a vagar por sus cuerpos.

Comienzan a desnudarse y acariciarse sin separar sus bocas. Los colmillos hieren sus labios y entre besos comparten un poco de su sangre. Damon lame y muerde su cuello y sus hombros, mientras Lilith se aferra a su espalda y suspira y gime provocándolo aún más. Está dispuesta a dejarle hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Siente el placer de ella expresado en su poder y su propio cuerpo responde con una monumental erección.

Se apodera de sus pechos mientras ella le acaricia el excitado pene con las manos, provocándole gemidos y gruñidos que acompañan los besos, lamidas y succiones que le prodiga en los senos, mientras sus manos le recorren las caderas amoldándola.

La toma en brazos y en un movimiento vampírico la tiende en la cama, y se sube sobre ella, desnudo y hambriento.

Damon la muerde en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Y a cada mordisco le sigue un grito de placer por parte de Lilith, que deja que su amado la marque todo lo que sea necesario.

-Spero che tu sia pronto…perché sarai mia

-Quiero ser tuya-

-Cosa vuoi da me?- le dice divertido enarcando una ceja.

-Te quiero a ti, dentro de mí-

- Tendrás que ser más convincente- se ríe él. Mientras acaricia su intimidad con la mano.

Ella no lo soporta, se sube a horcajadas sobre él y suspira derritiéndose al tenerlo por fin dentro, grande, caliente y poderoso; sintiendo cómo obliga a su vagina a hacer un esfuerzo para acogerlo, para amoldarse a él. Lo aprieta con sus paredes, deliberadamente, y Damon suelta un gemido mientras cierra los ojos y arruga las sábanas. Lilith mira su cara de placer y piensa que no es un vampiro, es un ángel.

Pero es un ángel de muerte, voraz, que la tumba boca abajo, le levanta las caderas con una mano y la embiste con furia. Lilith grita de placer y de sorpresa, feliz de sentir la pasión de Damon, que con cada embestida envía una oleada de poder cargada de deseo. Lo siente entrar y salir, una y otra vez, y su placer aumenta a niveles inexplicables.

Damon siente el placer de ella y entonces se detiene. La levanta y le corre el pelo del cuello, y mientras recorre su cuerpo con las manos, deposita besos y mordidas suaves en su nuca. Sale de ella y le ordena recostarse. Recorre su cuerpo llenándola de besos, baja por su vientre y sin proponérselo un pensamiento cruza por su mente…

–si pudiera poner un hijo dentro-

Lilith se estremece con su pensamiento, tan brutalmente sincero y le responde en su mente

-sería el ser más bello y poderoso de la tierra, es justo que no podamos traerlo a éste mundo donde vivimos escondidos-

Damon se enternece. Ella es su reina de las sombras, la que ha estado buscando por siglos, la acaricia intentando comunicarle éste amor nuevo e inmaculado y, decidido a regalarle placer, abre sus piernas.

Con verdadera devoción, Damon acerca la boca a su centro y lame los fluidos que Lilith ha producido por él. Apenas siente el sabor en su boca, se enardece y se lanza desesperado a devorarla. Ella es una flor, una flor carnívora en cuya trampa él ha caído gustoso.

Lilith gime sin control y su poder se satura de placer, mientras Damon lame su entrepierna concentrándose especialmente en su clítoris, que está demasiado sensible e hinchado de sangre; con su lengua traza extraños signos y ella se da cuenta de que silenciosamente ha deletreado "te amo". De pronto él, con el filo de uno de sus colmillos, la hiere, y luego succiona su sangre directamente de su clítoris, lo que provoca que Lilith explote en un orgasmo increíblemente fuerte, inolvidable, que envía tal poder a Damon que éste siente su pene palpitar, exigiendo entrar en ella.

Aturdido aún por el placer que le ha comunicado, Damon la penetra ansiosamente, y gira sus caderas provocando un roce exquisito. Cuando la mira a la cara ve la voracidad en sus ojos y ella, sin separarse, con un movimiento vampírico, lo deja de espaldas en la cama y empieza a moverse de una forma que le permite salir completamente y volver a entrar, una y otra vez. Damon se está muriendo de placer, levanta sus caderas y embiste dejando en claro que ya no quiere que sus cuerpos se separen, se incorpora un poco, la atrapa entre sus brazos y se frota insistente, buscando entrar más profundo. Siente el deleite llegar a su máxima expresión y echa la cabeza atrás con los ojos cerrados, y justo cuando suelta un gemido ronco, mientras empieza a eyacular su vida dentro de ella, Lilith le muerde el cuello y bebe ávida de él. Su sangre le transmite las sensaciones y se estremece en un nuevo orgasmo, prolongando con sus contracciones el placer que azota a Damon.

Todo Fell´s Church está atrapado en sus poderes, la mitad en sueños húmedos y la otra mitad amándose desaforadamente. Las criaturas nocturnas se aparean frenéticas y las plantas expelen sus más cautivantes perfumes, liberando esporas y polen al inusual viento cálido que recorre la ciudad.

Damon y Lilith continúan incansables. Con los cuerpos unidos, él dentro de ella, como si quisiese atravesarla, se muerden mutuamente, compartiendo sus sangres; hasta que en las venas de cada uno hay una sangre totalmente distinta, una mezcla nueva que ya es imposible determinar a quién pertenecía al comienzo; hasta que sus esencias se funden y entonces ambos caen entre las desordenadas sábanas, donde Damon la abraza posesivo y tierno.

Sólo cuando logran estar unidos a tal nivel, sus poderes se calman. Baja el calor en la ciudad y todos los seres, casi al alba, logran por fin descansar.

_Los monarcas de las sombras están satisfechos._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Ocupado**

Esa mañana Elena se levantó renovada, pero cansada. Anoche el sexo con Stefan fue fantástico. Hace mucho que no sentía tantas ganas, y Stefan ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Ni siquiera fantaseó con Damon mientras lo hacían, así de bueno estuvo.

Baja la escalera en dirección a la cocina en busca de jugo, y entonces se encuentra con Damon, en boxers, preparando una mesa de desayuno: dos tazas de café que mezcla con sangre y una roza azul sobre el mantel. No piensa mucho en los detalles porque Damon cubierto sólo con su ropa interior es un espectáculo imperdible. No puede evitar imaginar las mejores posiciones de la noche anterior, reemplazando mentalmente a Stefan con su hermano. Pero mientras lo observa, de pronto siente un escalofrío y el vello de su cuello se eriza de miedo.

Cuando se voltea ve a una mujer bajando las escaleras, vestida con una camisa de Damon.

Elena lleva el collar con verbena que le dio Stefan, así que es inmune a los poderes de Lilith. Pero no es necesario ser vulnerable para entender el mensaje que entregan ésos ojos, basta con ser mujer para eso:

-NO TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A MIRARLO- es lo que le dicen sus ojos.

Ella pasa a su lado, amenazante, y Elena se paraliza de terror. Sólo puede quedarse parada donde está, petrificada, observando cómo ella, suavizando su expresión, entra a la cocina y se acerca a Damon, quien la recibe en sus brazos y la besa, mirándola con los ojos llenos de una dulzura inusual en él.

-Buongiorno amore mío-

-Buenos días amor-

-Mi sei mancata-

-Sólo fueron unos momentos-

-Non voglio lasciarmi di novo-

-Jamás-

Dicho eso se besan con pasión, mientras Elena se muere de celos. Luego él le corre la silla para que se siente, y le entrega la rosa. Ella sonríe y le agradece con un beso. Se toman el café entrelazando las manos, mirándose coquetos y sonriéndose.

Elena, turbada, vuelve a la habitación, donde Stefan aún duerme. Se tiende a su lado pero no puede dormir. Se siente extrañamente furiosa. Le ha molestado la actitud de Damon. Algo en su empalagoso italiano, en su mirada de idiota, le indica que ésta mujer no es una de sus típicas conquistas.

Está celosa. Aunque siempre ha dicho que ama a Stefan, le gusta saber que su cuñado también la ama, y que está disponible para ella, pero ahora parece que ya no lo está.

Escucha ruidos en la casa. Están moviendo cosas. Hablan mezclando tres lenguas: italiano, inglés y español, así que Elena no entiende todo lo que dicen, pero sí lo suficiente para captar que se van. A Barcelona y después a Florencia y de ahí…hablan de que deben ir a Berlín, pero primero…es una especie de luna de miel…

A Elena le hierve la sangre. Tiene un nudo en la garganta.

Escucha un motor de motocicleta. Se levanta a espiar desde la ventana. Están estacionando una moto roja frente a la casa. Guardan dos maletas en el auto de Damon. Cuando cierran el maletero, él la toma por la cintura y la besa; ella se cuelga de su cuello; él la levanta y giran besándose entre risas.

A Elena se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Tiene a Stefan, ama a Stefan, pero parece que a Damon también. O al menos se da cuenta de que lo quiere lo suficiente para sentir que está rompiéndose por dentro ahora que sabe que él ya no estará cien por ciento a su lado, que ya no coqueteará con ella, que ya nunca podrá…tal vez…cuando no esté Stefan…

Va a tener que tragarse sus lágrimas y seguir adelante. Sólo ellos dos. Stefan tendrá que bastarle, por que ahora Damon está ocupado…

_...eternamente ocupado._


End file.
